Random Events
With the roll of dice, the flip of a coin, and a little table shaking now and again our galaxy is far from a stable, unchanging place. As this is the Stellar Adventure Project and exploration is important to any successful race, random events will occasionally be triggered sparking a new and interesting storyline and producing rewards for what ever player or players come out on top in this new situations. From a star going super nova, blocking interstellar travel and hurting interstellar trade, to the discovery of a new pre-space sentient species interested in joining an interstellar empire to the discovery of a rare, fascinating, and mind-boggling anomaly such as a purple star or a time-space wormhole... random events are anything but boring! 1: Wormholes (Travel/Chaos) *'IF' dice (singular) roll results in a 1'' '''THEN flip a coin. *Rolled zero times. *'IF' coin lands on '''''Heads THEN: "A Short Trip": A new wormhole is established between opposing ends of the star map. The wormhole is stable, allows for travel in either direction, and does not have a time distortion effect. Travel is instantaneous for ships who use Wormholes. The wormhole is permanent unless future random events dictate otherwise. If there is no room for a new wormhole, then the Game Master will have the choice to either take the Tails result or roll again. *Flipped zero times. *'IF' coin lands on Tails'' THEN': '''"Wormhole Mayhem": New wormholes randomly appear around a major travel hub, all ships on that travel path or those connected to the two stars the path is between experience difficulty continuing their course as random wormholes continue to send them to unpredictable locations, have a negative impact on normal ship functions, and in some cases even break off sections of the ship as the wormholes quickly appear and close. Wormholes are not stable, do not allow for controlled travel in any specific direction, and MAY have a time distortion effect. Travel through this region of space is not advisable for ships while the wormhole anomaly remains. This anomaly will last for two weeks IRL. *Flipped zero times. 2: Civilization (Growth/Destruction) *'IF' dice (singular) roll results in a 2'' '''THEN flip a coin. *''Rolled zero times.'' *'IF' coin lands on '''''Heads THEN: "Land Ho!": A new system is added to the map with a Non-Player, Pre-Space industrial civilization inhabiting one of the planets. The people are close to space travel and are even researching potential interstellar travel methods and, with the discovery of the various empires it neighbors, is seeking to join a player's empire to further their advancement and ensure their safety from hostile forces. Players will dispatch ships to make first contact on friendly terms then submit their names to the Game Master to be considered, after one week IRL the names will be chosen from randomly and the chosen empire and will see the new civilization join their empire as either a Town or City. If there is no room for a new system, then the Game Master will roll again. *''Flipped zero times.'' *'IF' coin lands on Tails'' THEN': '''"Attack or Accident?": A new system is added to the map with a Non-Player, industrali civilization inhabiting one of the planets. This race has just entered space and had launched a grand probe into the depths of space... unfortunately, the probe's experimental engines overload and the probe explodes, the resulting explosion and radiation have a damaging effect on all technology in a radom system and it's connected routes. The people of this new civilization wiill remain a neutral Non-Player civilization and form into a Pirate system after 1 week IRL if it's independence remains. If there is no room for a new system, then the Game Master will roll again. *''Flipped zero times.'' 3: Range Of View (Chaos + Growth) *'IF' dice (singular) roll results in a 3'' '''THEN flip a coin. *''Rolled zero times.'' *'IF' coin lands on '''''Heads THEN: "A Man Named Q": A random ship from each empire is suddenly transported to a system beyond the Line of Exploration all in the blink of an eye. Within moments they detect each other, enemies arming themselves and pulling up shields, friends rushing to stick together, pacifists and neutrals rushing to get out of the way. In another blink of an eye, a man appears on the bridge of the each ship, the same man. His name is Q. For his enjoyment you are to play a little game for him... No one is sure what happened after they met Q, but the ships are eventually disabled and landed on a barely habitable world where the crew of opposing ships fight and the survivors form a colony of sorts. This new colony is not aligned, quickly forgets any alliegances to the empires, and will become a Pirate system in 1 week IRL if not claimed by any empire who lost a ship (those who do not have a ship to spare will not be a part of this event). The Line of Exploration will be expanded. *''Flipped zero times.'' *'IF' coin lands on Tails'' THEN': *''Flipped zero times. 4: *'IF' dice (singular) roll results in a '''''4 THEN flip a coin. *''Rolled zero times.'' *'IF' coin lands on Heads THEN: *''Flipped zero time.'' *'IF' coin lands on Tails THEN': *''Flipped zero times.'' 5: *'IF' dice (singular) roll results in a '''''5 THEN flip a coin. *''Rolled zero times.'' *'IF' coin lands on Heads THEN: *''Flipped zero times''. *'IF' coin lands on Tails'' THEN': *''Flipped zero times. 6: *'IF' dice (singular) roll results in a '''''6 THEN flip a coin. *''Rolled zero times.'' *'IF' coin lands on Heads THEN: *''Flipped zero times.'' *'IF' coin lands on Tails THEN: *''Flipped zero times.'' Category:SAP1